


Bad Moon Rising

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Midnight Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Spoilers, s1e2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A little conversation between the Reverend and Manfred.I felt sorry for Emilio so this is my way of helping a little.





	Bad Moon Rising

Manfred walked slowly through the church until he reached the front, sitting silently so as not to disturb the reverend.

“What can I do for you Manfred?” And as the clergyman turned towards him the first thing dark eyes looked at was the psychics left ribs, were the fresh wound lay.

“She was looking for trouble.” He said simply, catching the weretiger’s attention in full. “Tina Gomez, the deputy came here because she was looking to pin the murder on one of us. She hates Midnight and everything to do with it and she was going to do everything she could to prove that the town is evil.” Manfred could see the warring between guilt and the want to believe it was true just to take a little weight off the reverend’s shoulders. “I saw her ghost and it tried to posses me, and I saw her memories. To try and force a confession out off Bobo she threw him in a cell with four Sons of Lucifer.”

“Did she have any family?” The elder man had to ask.  
“A sister and a nephew but they weren’t close, they moved to New York a few years ago and haven’t been back since. I asked Olivia to have a quick look.” Manfred turned his lips up in a small smile.

Emilio let out a long breath and some of the tension and guilt that lay on his shoulders faded away.

“Thank you Manfred, for telling me this, it helps a little.” Though they both knew it wouldn’t stop all of it. “And how are you?”

“I’ll have some nice scars but I think they’re pretty cool so.” The newcomer shrugged lightly, a roguish grin on his face before he stood relatively smoothly. “Have a good night Reverend.”

“And you Manfred and thank you for everything.”


End file.
